Many consumers are seeking more natural, aluminum-free deodorant offerings, often mostly free of silicones. Consumers also want a good glide, non-sticky, and non-greasy application. This is a challenge, because a mostly silicone-free formula will often use natural oils or natural oil-based triglycerides. But often natural oils, such as coconut oil, bring a large portion of wax with them, often making the resulting deodorant sticks too hard to meet a more preferable product application for both shaven and unshaven underarms. They are also often undesirably greasy due to the non-volatile nature.
Thus there remains a challenge to formulate an aluminum-free, mostly silicone-free deodorant stick that is not too hard.